stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
2382
Events *The crew of the starship discovers an old Federation starship adrift in deep space. More shocking still, over two dozen members of the Dauntless crew are found alive in stasis aboard the , all wearing Starfleet uniforms that were in use a century earlier. The thirty new 'counterparts' and the Independence are returned to Earth and turned over to the Office of Temporal Investigations. (Star Trek: Dauntless) ;January *'1 January (Stardate 59000.1):' Federation starship is commissioned into service at the Kyoto Naval Yards with retired Rear Admiral Demora Sulu as her sponsor. (Starship Independence) ;February *'Stardate 59150.68:' Candela Greene returns to Starfleet on the as an operations officer holding the rank of Lieutenant. (Star Trek Crusader) ;April *'Stardate 59351.1:' Klingon Ensign Rinja Ka'Dan is assigned to the Federation starship as part of the Officer Exchange Program. (Star Trek: Dauntless) ;July *'Stardate 59556.5:' The thirty temporal castaways from the starship in the custody of Temporal Investigations once again steal the out of spacedock and quickly make their way to the Adelphous star system, where the overload of the experimental reactors aboard the space station Adelphia-One that thrust them back in time have opened a subspace rift, threatening both the starship Dauntless and the population of the neutral planet Adelphous III. The timely arrival of the with a trilithium device jury-rigged in its engine room seals the rift and saves over seven billion lives. (Star Trek: Dauntless) *The feud between the Elbruns, and Wrenns end. Ariel Wrenn and Andrus Elbrun are reunited. (Star Trek: Generation Fleet) ;August *Commander K'danz, first officer of the , is offered a promotion to Captain and command of the scout ship . Following the battle which drove Kairn forces back over the original Federation border in sector 428, K'danz decides to remain as the Dauntless XO, feeling she still has much to learn about command from her captain, Peter J. Koester. (Star Trek: Dauntless) ;September *'Stardate 59663.7:' Commander Breawyn Lem is promoted to Captain, and assigned command of the . (Starship Independence) *Captain Vanessa Yates marries Colonel Deragon Lucifel at Starbase 001, (Star Trek Crusader; Star Trek: Generation Fleet) ;October *'10 October:' The Starfleet Third Fleet and the So'jan 3rd Command Group clash during the Battle of Minark. ( : "Torment and Woe") ;November *The Consideration Meetings go wrong due to the destruction of the . Federation-Klingon relations go unharmed ( : "Spider Agencies, Part II"). *The explorer is launched from Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards and commissioned. (Eighth Fleet RPG) ;December *'Stardate 59911:' On a diplomatic mission to transport the new Zaqri ambassador to Earth, the comes under surprise terrorist attack by the xenophobic Zaqri race, which simultaneously attack a Klingon warship, the Romulan Senate complex and the capital city of the Tzenkethi Coalition, all under the guise of diplomatic overtures. (Star Trek: Dauntless) *'Stardate 59917.1:' The starship enters Antares Ship Yards near the Bajor Sector under its own power, where the starship will spend six months in drydock for repair and upgrades. (Star Trek: Dauntless) Births Deaths Assignments and promotions * Kenash Adow is granted a field promotion from Chief Petty Officer to Ensign and appointed chief engineer of the . Her response is to throw the Ensign's pip back in her Captain's face and demand he leave her engine room. (Star Trek: Excelsior) *The , under the command of Captain Jago Merik, is assigned to the Chiron Colonial Convoy. ( ) *Connor Burt is promoted to the rank of captain and made the commanding officer of the . ( : "For Better or Worse") *Alexandra Dalton is assigned to Banshee Squadron (VSF-6501) to replace Kimberly Tycho. (Star Trek: Banshee Squadron) *Candela Greene is promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander on the . (Star Trek Crusader) *Hrithrarr is promoted to the rank of Captain and made the commanding officer of the newly-commissioned . (Eighth Fleet RPG) *The , under the command of Captain Talath, is assigned to the Chiron Colonial Convoy. ( ) *Kestra J'Naya is reassigned from the as assistant chief engineer to the as chief engineer. (Star Trek: Excelsior) *Juliet James is promoted to the rank of Lieutenant on the . (Star Trek Crusader) *Teshurr is promoted to the rank of Lieutenant on the . (Star Trek Crusader) *Kimberly Tycho marries Garek Loran and transfers to Starbase 74. (Star Trek: Banshee Squadron) ;January *Aaron Prentice is promoted to Commodore. ( ) ;September *Anise Shelaas enters Starfleet Academy. (Star Trek: Generation Fleet)